Arylos
Arylos (air-ree-low-s) is a recurring character in Yoltrund. He is described as the King and is the creator of Yoltrund. It is also suggested that he may be the last of his kind. History Early life Arylos was the youngest of three Titans, Archon and Luster being his older brothers. Archon was the Titan of Light and Luster was the Titan of Darkness. When the two brothers fought, they created fire, which became Arylos and he vowed to stop their fighting for their initial clashes created existance, but any further clashes could destroy it. After a while, the brothers grew angry with Arylos and so they cast him out and became a Titan named Moviron. Moviron was imprisoned by an unknown Titan and used as a slave chained up in a cellar, forced to metalwork and create tools and trinkets for his warden. After an unknown amount of time, the remaining spirit that was Arylos came to Moviron and instructed him to make a sword and upon receiving the sword, Arylos would set him free. Moviron agreed and poured all of his anger into the blade. It is said that he cut off one of his three sets of wings and used the chains that kept the wings as metal and used the wings themselves as a "sleeve" to keep the metal hot. He then quenched the blade in his own blood. Upon completion, the blade was a luminent obsidian black with flames churning under the surface of the blade. He named it Sailësiyora (sai-ley-si-yorah), an unknown language for "God Slayer". He then used his wings that he cut off and created two more blades; Zeyt ''(''zayt) and Vulon ''(''voo-lohn). Upon completing the blades, Moviron was possessed by Arylos and became Arylos' first physical incarnation. Arylos then created The Void to separate his brothers and then later, Yoltrund. He then released Moviron's soul and imprisoned his first incarnation in the bottom of Valkahei in Yoltrund. The Reig The Reig were Arylos' firstborns, created to guard the Void and act as his eyes to the outside world. They would also act as guardians, preventing Archon and Luster from fighting. The Semigonians The Semigonians were an unknown divine mechanical race that were created after the Reig, but before the Templarians. The Elite Guard Diaghaltas is said to be the only member of the race alive. The Templarians The Templarians is the collective term for the modern gods and were a race loved by Arylos. After the Betrayal of Anoron, a furious Arylos swore the destruction of the Sages. Not much is know what happened following other than a mention of a "Templarian Rebellion", but it is said that Arylos succeeded in destroying the Sages, but something happened and all of the Templarians died. The Fall of the Vlajhilsen Upon the death of the Templarians, Arylos came to the Titans and when they stood against him, it is said that he destroyed every single Titan. Archon and Luster eventually stood to fight him, although not much is known what happened to them, although it is suggested that Archon and Luster are either dead or imprisoned. This would leave Arylos as the last living Titan. Visuals of Arylos Below are some examples where Arylos in some form appears in the game. The King (Arylos) as he appears when starting a new game. These glowing wings appear frequently in the game as a representation of the King, idea being that he is the essence of fire and darkness. The burning wings of the King appear again at the top of Yoltrund. It is unknown if this is a visual device showing just how strong or powerful the King or him overlooking Yoltrund similar to Sauron's Eye, or if that is exactly how Yoltrund looks from an outside view with the King's burning wings directly above the mountain. Since the only view we have of this area is top down and doesn't show the wings, either case is possible. The Yoltrund box art showing the wings of Arylos again. The eyes are also possibly a part of Arylos, however since Arylos has yet to physically appear in the game except for in the new game screen as "The King", it is not certain. Trivia * It is suggested that Arylos also imprisoned himself in Yoltrund because of his failure to the Templarians, his failure to the Semigonians, and his destruction of the Vlajhilsen. One of his many titles is the "Thrice Traitor". * The inspiration for the appearance of the wings of Arylos was heavily inspired by the Eye of Sauron in the way that it is a dark visualisation of an overall unknown character. The wings themselves vaguely look like an eye and are used in a way so that when the wings appear, Arylos is gazing upon you. * Arylos is possibly a reference to Lucifer; both are gods that were cast out, both represented by red, black, fire, and blood. Both are creatures that cut off their wings, and both are imprisoned deep in their own hell. * The Mark of the King that represents Arylos is a unique mark. It is the icon for The Branded, for the game itself, and even used as the loading icon in the game. It features unique markings as well as Elder Futhark runes. The runes on the outer and inner rim matching the curve of the circle are the 6 Realms of Yoltrund while the ones further in read "vahs", "mor", and "tehr". Their meaning is unknown. A black and white version are available. * It is believed that the set of burning wings are a representation of Arylos. When starting a new game, the wings appear and something known as "The King" is speaking to you, and the King is Arylos. It may be a representation of the wings Moviron cut off to create the blades. It is also suggested that since Arylos had three sets of wings and now only has two after one set was cut off and the flaming wings have two sets of wings, and add in the fact that Arylos is represented by shadow and flame, it is suggested that the wings are a representation of what the Titan Arylos looks like, possibly how he came to Moviron. * The lead developer uses "Arylos" as a gamertag and username. It is known that he got the username from the lore of Arylos, not the other way around.